Krzysztof Zapała
sierż. Krzysztof Zapała - policjant z Komendy Miejskiej Policji we Wrocławiu. Historia Młodość Urodził się w 1987 roku. Jako niemowlę, trafił do domu dziecka po tym, jak jego matka oddała go, a ojca nigdy nie poznał. Mama powiedziała mu, że jak jego ojciec dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży, to rozkazał jej dokonać aborcji, a kiedy ona się nie zgodziła, on ją pobił do nieprzytomności i odszedł. Poszukiwania Matki Krzysiek dorastał w domu dziecka. Chciał odnaleźć swoją mamę lecz nie przyniosło to skutku. W szpitalu podała fałszywe dane. Pewnego dnia Tosiek znajduje medalion ze zdjęciem jego matki, który osiemnastoletni Krzysztof dostał od sióstr zakonnych. Krzysiek chciał odnowić jedyną pamiątkę po matce. Oddał go więc do renowacji. Konserwator musiał odkleić zdjęcie, a na jego odwrocie był adres studia fotograficznego gdzie było wykonane. Tosiek znalazł adres gdzie to studio zostało przeniesione. Właścicielowi udało się ustalić jej imię i nazwisko - Janina Niedźwiecka. Krzysiek nie chce kontynuować poszukiwań matki. Tosiek nakłania tatę, bo chce poznać babcię. Krzyś po wielu poszukiwaniach w końcu odnalazł swoją matkę. Po czasie nawiązuję z nią dobrą relacje. Praca Pracował w Komendzie Miejskiej Policji we Wrocławiu w patrolu z sierżant sztabową Moniką Kownacką. Policjant z ok. 7-letnim stażem. Został przeniesiony do komendy we Wrocławiu z małej komendy w niedużym mieście. Trzy miesiące po śmierci komendanta Wysockiego zostaje awansowany ze starszego posterunkowego na sierżanta przez nową komendant Renatę Jaskowską. W 102. odcinku Monika Kownacka wyjechała i był w patrolu z Emilią Drawską. Od 5. sezonu z powodu ciąży Emilki, jego partnerką w patrolu była sierżant Alicja Morawska. Monika Kownacka pojawiła się w 210. odcinku, aby oznajmić, że nie chce już być policjantką i odchodzi ze służby. W 216. odcinku Alicja Morawska wyjeżdża na szkolenie do Niemiec i jego partnerką w patrolu była sierżant Aleksandra Wysocka. W 234. odcinku Wysocką zastąpi Białach. Po powrocie z Niemiec jeździ z nim z powrotem sierżant Alicja Morawska. Podczas choroby Ali, jeździć zaczyna z nim posterunkowa Julia Mazurek. Dziewczyna jednak rezygnuje z patrolu z Krzyśkiem, gdyż jest w nim zakochana. W pierwszym patrolu po zmianie jeździ z nim żona. Pod koniec dnia pracy zostaje zaatakowana i przechodzi na urlop. W 366. odcinku wraca Alicja, Morawska jednak jest za słaba i rezygnuje póki co z patroli. Przez pewien czas jeździ z Wysocką. Od 380. odcinka w patrolu jeździ z nim Karolina Rachwał. W 424 następują zmiany na komendzie i w patrolu jeździ z Olą Wysocką. W 427. odcinku, kiedy jego partnerka z patrolu pojechała do prosektorium, aby rozpoznać ciało Borysa, na zastępstwo pojechała z nim Zuza Kowal. W 430. odcinku, podczas porwania Oli i nieobecności Mikołaja jeździł w patrolu z Karoliną Rachwał. W 9. sezonie zostaje zawieszony, ponieważ zdaniem prokuratora, zepsuł on akcje policyjną. Po zawieszeniu siedzi w domu, zamknięty w czterech ścianach. Jego syn się o niego martwi. Jednak potem wraca do patrolowania ulic Wrocławia. Od 498. odcinka jeździ w patrolu 06 ze swoją żoną. W 512. odcinku Mikołaj zostaje postrzelony - podczas strzelaniny z udziałem Czeczenki Aminy. Od tego czasu Krzysiek jeździ w patrolu 06 z Kariną Wolniewicz, która wcześniej była partnerką Mikołaja. Obecnie wraz z rodziną ma duże kłopoty finansowe. Po zaginięciu Kariny Wolniewicz, angażuje się w jej poszukiwania. Podczas spotkania z Halą, znajduje w pluszaku pendrive'a, którego ukryła tam Karina. W odcinku 566 Zuzanna Kowal i Krzysiek Zapała są w składzie 06. W odcinku 583 Zuza i Krzysiek poznają Natalię Mróz i Miłosza Bachledę W XI sezonie bohater zdradza swoją partnerkę z Zuzą Kowal. Kończy się tak że Zuzanna Kowal jest w ciąży ,a Emilia i Krzysztof biorą rozwód ( niestety ) Rodzina Mąż Emilii Zapały, tata Tośka i Gai. Jego pierwsza żona wyjechała do Anglii pracować. Gdy wróciła oświadczyła, że zabiera Tośka ze sobą. Krzysztof miał do wyboru: pojechać z nimi i zostawić pracę lub zostać. Zdecydował, że zostaje, a Tosiek razem z nim. Więc Dorota postanawia porwać Tośka. Zapała najpierw się załamał, potem próbował działać na własną rękę i wynajął prywatnego detektywa. Przypadkiem widziała to Monika i zawiozła go do jej przyjaciółki - mecenas Julii Tokarczyk, Kobieta zaoferowała pomoc. W ostatnich odcinkach 2. serii, angielska policja przeprowadziła szturm na dom Doroty i jej partnera w Anglii. Pod koniec 80. odcinka, czyli ostatniego odcinka 2. serii - Tosiek wraca do Polski. Niestety Dorota umiera podczas szturmu. W 184. odcinku pocałował Emilię Drawską i tym samym zbliżył się do niej. Związał się już na stałe z Emilią Drawską i ma z nią córkę. W 236. odcinku Krzysiek i Emilka biorą ślub w kościele Świętego Krzyża we Wrocławiu. Od początku 9. sezonu spotyka się z jakąś kobietą w hotelu, na odludziu. Emilia zauważa, że mąż dziwnie się zachowuje, więc postanawia go sprawdzić. Po poznaniu nazwy hotelu, jedzie do niego i wypytuje o męża - recepcjonistkę, która oznajmia, że był tam z inną kobietą. Kilka dni później, Emilka, przeszukując rzeczy męża, znajduje w plecaku Krzyśka inny telefon. W owym telefonie widnieje SMS od nijakiej Kasi, który brzmi: „Zdecydowałam się. Spotkajmy się dziś w ******* o 20:00”. Emilia udaje się w miejsce, wspomniane w SMS-ie i przyłapuje Krzyśka, na spotkaniu z inną kobietą. Zapłakana Zapała ucieka do łazienki. Krzysiek idzie z nią porozmawiać i mówi jej, żeby mu zaufała - po jego zachowaniu widać, że nie jest to zdrada. Później wszystko okazuje się akcją policyjną - Krzysiek miał współpracować z przestępcami, by wywieźć, niczego nieświadome kobiety za granicę. Jednak podczas akcji, gdy jeden z bandytów groził kobiecie, Zapała wyjął broń i zaczął do niego celować. Gangsterowi udaje się obezwładnić oraz ciężko pobić Zapałę. Gdy Krzysiek był już o krok od śmierci, do akcji wkroczyły oddziały policji i uratowały Zapałę oraz aresztowali bandytów. Niestety, zdaniem prokuratora, zepsuł on akcje policyjną i został zawieszony. Kilka odcinków później, do służby przywraca go Jaskowska. Galeria Krzysiek.png krzysio+monikawma.png krzysiekzapalastposterun.png zapalakkstposs.png kownacka-zapała-06.jpg Sierżantzapała.jpg Drawska i Zapała.jpg Zapała's gun.jpg onehand.jpg Krzysztof zapała.jpg SierżantZapała.jpeg Zapała-morawska-06.png Krzysiekemilkapatrol06.png zapałarachwał.png sierż. Krzysztof Zapała.png Zieliński-zapała-06.png rachwał-zapała-06.png Rachwał-zapała-006.png Krzyś.png Rachwał-zapała-06.jpg Rachwał-zapała-06.jpeg Krzysiek.jpg Kristof.png Krzychu.png Ciekawostki * Krzysztof posiadał czerwony samochód marki Volkswagen Golf o numerach rejestracyjnych KBR 886H, którego sprzedał, by zarobić na budowę domu. Obecnie porusza się starym Fordem Sierra. * Zapała posiadał aż 7 stałych partnerek w patrolu: Monika Kownacka, następnie w czasie gdy Monika była zawieszona jego partnerką była Ola Wysocka, a w trakcie trwania 3. sezonu Monika wyjechała i zastąpiła ją Emilia Drawska. Na początku 5. serii Emilia Drawska zaszła w ciążę z Krzyśkiem i jego partnerką była sierżant Alicja Morawska, która z kolei wyjechała na szkolenie do Niemiec na 2 miesiące i obecną jego partnerką w patrolu jest sierżant Aleksandra Wysocka. Po przebytym kontrakcie Alicja Morawska powróciła do pracy i jeździ z Krzysztofem w patrolu. Kiedy Alicja trafiła do szpitala jego partnerką została Julia Mazurek z którą skończył jeździć kiedy ta nieszczęśliwie się w nim zakochała. Później ponownie jeździ w patrolu z Emilką, następnie przez jeden odcinek z Alą, potem ponownie z żoną. Na skutek decyzji Jaskowskiej, która zmieniła składy patroli (dowiedziała się o romansie Mikołaja i Karoliny) jeździł z Karoliną Rachwał, a potem ponownie z Aleksandrą Wysocką. Podczas porwania Oli i nieobecności Mikołaja na jeden odcinek jego partnerką jest Karolina. Kiedy Ola zostaje szefem grupy patrolowej, chwilowo jeździ ze swoją żoną. W momencie gdy Mikołaj trafił do szpitala jego partnerką została Karina Wolniewicz. Krzysztof twierdzi że taka ciągła zmiana partnera nie dobrze wpływa na jego funkcjonowanie w pracy. * Numer jego poprzedniego mieszkania to 2 (Odcinek 230). Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Patrol 006 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Film "Pokój 112" Kategoria:Patrol 007